


五.囚禁与背叛(天气晚来秋，慢节奏宗教文，主好茶，然而情节all耀）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000





	五.囚禁与背叛(天气晚来秋，慢节奏宗教文，主好茶，然而情节all耀）

五.囚禁与背叛  
如果你不顺从于我，那就将你囚禁至死！  
夜晚，海边凉风习习，王耀沉默地站在沙滩上看着黑色海浪一层层翻涌上岸，巨大的海浪声如同嚎哭一般，可它们为谁哭泣呢？  
从学校被人抓过来已经有三天了，在这个小岛上除了一所看起来就是用来度假的别墅之外，就只有他和诺大的海洋，王耀痛苦地闭上了眼，失去了自由的鸟只能活活等死。  
“在等我吗？耀耀。”身后贴上一具带着沐浴露清新味道的身体，低哑性感的声音在他的头顶响起。  
“为什么？”王耀不为所动，空洞地眼神呆呆盯着黑色的大海。  
“因为你欠我的，宝贝，你忘记我说的话吗？你不能和阿尔在一起！”亚瑟捧着王耀的脸，一字一句地说，语气里的愤怒和嫉妒油然而生。  
“你这个疯子！”王耀想要将他的手打开，但是被亚瑟扭住了双手，那绿色的眼睛里燃着无尽的欲望，亚瑟泄愤般啃咬着他的嘴唇，那清冷的唇瓣总是吐出让他不悦的话语，但是他却爱不释手，恨不得将这个人拆吞入腹。  
“你，亚瑟，放开我，你是想强奸我吗？”王耀忍不住用脚踹那人命门，但是亚瑟不愧是练家子，直接抱住他的双腿，将王耀扛在身上，大步向床上走去。  
“嗯，你，你这个混蛋，啊，嗯……”王耀一躺在床上，亚瑟就死死压在他不断挣扎的身体上，双手大力撕开他的衣服，抚摸那温软的身体，亚瑟一直都认为人的身体是不能撒谎的，瞧王耀一脸不甘愿，但是他的小洞都湿漉漉的。可是亚瑟忘了在王耀来的时候就喂了不少助兴的药。  
“你看看你这个骚货，只是抚摸你就忍不住了，小耀，我的宝贝。”亚瑟痴迷得舔舐这苍白的身体，执意要给这个小东西留下他的痕迹。  
“你，你就是疯子！亚瑟我恨你！”王耀对于这禄山之爪是没有办法挣扎的，他的身体被撩拨得又软又疼，如同躺在藏有千针的棉被中，让他半点力气也没有，只能任亚瑟摆弄。  
亚瑟将自己涨得生疼的肉棒插入小而湿润的蜜穴里，里面又热又紧让他生生激出一层薄汗，舒爽得让亚瑟想要骂娘，这销魂的洞就算操千万次都不够，他立即熟门熟路找到那粗糙的小点，狠狠顺势一顶，王耀立马受不了了，他挣扎得更加厉害了，想要逃脱亚瑟的钳制，但是亚瑟就是要看到王耀欲哭又止，难以忍耐的样子，这样王耀才会稍微顺从自己一点，可怜的亚瑟只能在王耀晕乎乎的时候才会感觉他的心里似乎有自己。  
学校内依旧吵吵闹闹，阿尔站在窗前看着外面乌云低垂，黄色的闪电和蓝色的雷电在云内相互交织，他默默闭上了眼睛，外面一丝风都没有，但是他嗅到一丝要命的神圣的气息。  
“伊万先生。”阿尔都不用想都知道仇家找他算账来了。  
一束惊雷自云层深处生出直直劈下阿尔的面门，刚才在打闹玩耍的众人纷纷抱头鼠窜，四散逃走，刚刚被攻击的阿尔早就闪身躲开。“伊万先生！要我死也要告诉我原因！”虽然阿尔躲开，但是也被气流冲撞一番，恶魔可不能受得天使的攻击，他的逃避也算是极限操作了。  
“王耀是我们下任天使的人选，如果没有你的捣乱，这一回他死去就可以成为天使，再也不用受尽人类的痛苦！”伊万一脸严肃出现在云层上，居高临下的看着一身狼狈的金发恶魔。  
“呵，你们不就是要他早死吗？干嘛说得这么冠冕堂皇？再说了他的妹妹可在人世间，他会舍得吗？”说完阿尔吐出了一口鲜血，蓝色的眼睛冷冷地看着这个神圣的生物。  
伊万也懒得和这个该死的恶魔多费口舌，他冷冷地拿起了金色的枪，尖端聚集天上无数的蓝色的雷电，再一次对准阿尔劈下！  
十多万瓦的电流的攻击力足以杀掉任何一个地球的生物，阿尔见状不妙，他拼上所有的魔力在地上开启了一个地狱之门，立马逃离雷击的痛苦。  
可惜的是阿尔虽然迅速，但是依然被大部分的雷击中，他直直从地狱之门掉入无尽深渊里。  
伊万走下云层，站在地狱之门前，冷漠地看着金色的头发被黑色的深渊吞噬掉，他满意地离开了，准备回到天上进行下一步王耀早死的计划，毕竟大战即将开始，人间将会成为战场，天使必须越多越好，而正直善良的人才是天使最好的选择。  
“啊啊啊啊……”王耀也不知道这是他泄过的第几次，他只觉得自己全身动弹不得，眼皮也在打架，但是亚瑟给予的刺激和快感让他遵循生理需求，不得不一次又一次进行回应。  
亚瑟在最后一波冲刺中，将自己的白浊射入那小洞中，他虽然有些累，但是没有比抱着自己喜欢的人做快乐事更加令人开心了。他也坚信这样做会让王耀总有一天明白自己的心情，哪怕王耀能够有一点点回应，也是值得的。  
可是亚瑟不知道王耀的现在的心里除了湾湾之外，阿尔也开始榜上有名了。


End file.
